Skeletons in the Closet
by WizGamer
Summary: One night a 12 year old boy named Aiden wakes up on an airplane headed to New York. Everything seems normal except for one small little thing... he has no idea who he is. Join Aiden as he enters the world of the Greek Gods, uncovers the secret of his parentage, and tries to retrieve the memories stolen from him that could change the world he now knows as reality. First story.


Rick Riordan owns all of percy jackson

Ch.1

I sucked in a breath as I woke up. My eyes darted all around me and the first thing I noticed was that I was in a plane. I sat up in my seat and flinched when a girl to my right started to talk to me. "Finally you're up! I thought you were in a coma. I had to push you off me to so you didn't drool all over my shirt" I stared at her blankly trying to place her in my memory; she had dark brown hair with some red highlights, light brown skin and auburn eyes. She was wearing black jeans with combat boots and she wore a grey sweater… I still couldn't place her in my memory. She must've noticed my confusion because she raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong Aiden?" Aiden? Ok that must be my name. I looked to my left and saw a guy with short blonde hair shuffling a deck of cards.

He looked at me and said "Hey Aiden do you remember that X-men guy who can do magic with playing cards?" I didn't answer. "Wasn't it something like Cabinet? No that sounds stupid"

I was really confused "um- I have no idea but on a more important issue" I looked back at the girl "who the heck are you guys?"

She started to laugh and gave me look like I was an idiot. "Aiden your jokes are getting worse and worse every time"

I heard the guy laugh from behind me "Oh Trinity, his jokes are never going to be as good as mine" He then patted my shoulder.

I slapped it away and I looked at both of them "I have no idea who you two are"

They both gave me a concerned look and the guy spoke up "You really don't remember us? I mean I see how you can forget Trinity. But me Max your best buddy, your man you go to the movies with all the time, the only person other than Trinity that you hang out with!"

Then Trinity reached passed me and punched him in the arm "Do I have to remind you that Aiden has known me a _lot_ longer than he has known you?" she then smiled back at me "you do know me right? It's not like the past 5 years haven't happened?"

I swallowed and stared at them while my brain went into overdrive trying to remember anything before I woke up. "Uhhh… I need to use the restroom" I stood up and I reached the door opened it and slammed it shut. I looked at myself in the mirror and what scared me the most was the fact I didn't recognize the face staring back at me. Apparently I have black hair, olive skin, gray eyes and a scar under my right eye. Suddenly I image of a golden sword falling towards me flashed across my vision. What the heck was that? I tried to grasp that memory and use it to unlock any other memories stuck in my head. I took a look at my clothes and for some reason I was wearing a shirt that said **PLANKS ACADAMY: SCHOOL FOR TROUBLED KIDS **with a picture of a pirate on it. Am I a troubled kid? I guess you can say that considering I don't even know who I am. I stood up, took a deep breath and opened the door and saw a women standing there. The first thing I noticed was her stormy grey eyes glaring at me. She was wearing a green overcoat, jeans and black boots and she was holding an envelope. She urgently said "take it" I hesitated. "Take it" she repeated a little louder. I grabbed it as she looked to her right and left and she whispered "I know you are confused, read this and it will answer a few questions, but read it when you are alone" she then poked her finger in my chest "alone." Then the plane shook. "Oh no he noticed" she then disappeared with a _POP!_ I then decided one thing right at that moment… I was going completely nuts. The plane shook again and the captain came over the P.A. saying we are experiencing some minor turbulence and says everyone should put on their seat belts just as the seat belt indicator turned on. I walked over to my seat balancing myself on the shoulders of seats whenever the plane shook. I was four seats away from Trinity and Max when the plane shook and my hand slipped off the seat I was about to ease myself on.

I fell down on a man who I swear looked like a buff evil scientist; he had a goatee and a shaved head with brown eyes that looked at me in shock. "Oh my God! Sorry, sorry I just fell… um sorry again."

When I stood up I made matters worse I knocked off the suitcase that was on his lap I heard the man yell "NO!" as it fell on to the floor with a _THUD!_ It opened up spilling its contents which included a stick that looked like a flattened banana with hieroglyphics on it, and a rod rolled out and it expanded into a staff. I dropped to my knees and frantically started to pick things up, but the man ordered with a shaky voice "No please, it's okay, I-I will pick it up." I stood back up and continued walking to where Trinity and Max were as I slipped a clay figurine into my shorts they were laughing yet they stopped when I walked into their point of view.

I sat in between them and before I could even take a breath, Trinity gave me a look that said_ you have really gotten on my nerves_ and said "Ok listen here Ai-den, if you do not really know who we are then open up those ears and keep your mouth shut because you are about to learn about The Life of Aiden Perez 101"The plane made a scary creaking noise.

Max then added "so to start off this important rehabilitation of your memory do you recall the quote 'May the force be with you'?"

Without even thinking I gave him my best _duh _face and answered "Star Wars IV: A New Hope before the rebels head off to attack the death star" I then doubled back. "What the heck? How in the world did I know that?"

I stared at both of them waiting for an explanation but all I got was Max taking a sigh of relief looking up to the sky and saying "Oh thank god! He still knows the important things in life!" Also at the same time thunder shook the plane .Trinity then explained to me that I am a movie addict. As in I watch too many movies and know too many facts for my own good well being. Max then added that the last movie we all saw was a week ago was Rocky Balboa where we all saw it in our dorm. The plane shook.

I didn't know how I knew it but somehow someway it felt as if a small part of my memory came back. "Wait. Wait a sec.! I remember that…" I shut my eyes grasping this knew information. "'The_ world ain't all sunshine and rainbows_. _It is a very mean and nasty place. It will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me or nobody is going to hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you're hit, it is about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward, how much you can take and keep moving forward. That is how winning is done.'_"

A smile crept up my face as I felt my pride for movie knowledge again. Max stared at me opened mouthed and Trinity had a smirk on her face as she said "There's that old geeky face we used to see".

Max continued looking at me making an O face. He then switched from that to an amused smile as he said "anything else you need to remember?" I bit my lip and tried to remember any scenes or images of the past but my train of thought was interrupted by the captain over the P.A. "Ok the turbulence has stopped so you are free to move about the cabin and we are about an hour out from New York so sit tight"

Max then spoke loudly "GAMBIT! That's the name, I just remembered." I opened my mouth to respond when Trinity jumped in saying "no no no no. we have to get back to the matter at hand which is helping our amnesic friend here remember the past 5 years of his life" she stopped to take a deep breath, smiled and looked at me in the eyes and said "hi my name is Trinity… Trinity Rayne (pronounced Rain), I am 12 years old, and we met back in the 3rd grade on a field trip to an aquarium. Both of us got suspended after we broke the glass to the shark tank."

I stared at her in shock, "how the heck did we do that!"

"That's the thing. We actually didn't, me and you swore that a gigantic shark cracked the glass trying to get to us, but the teachers didn't believe us"

I was shocked by the story, yet I had a weird feeling that something as strange as a giant shark was a norm. "Has anything else like that happened?"

Max answered with "Well there was that one time we heard something scraping against the floor outside our dorm room, and when you went to open it you said you saw a lion with red eyes glaring at you but it ran away when you looked at it"

"That's so weird it is as if the monsters are after us and no one else. Has anything like this happen recently?"

They both looked had concentrated looks on their faces as they thought about that for a second then they said "no" at the same time. Then I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked to my left out the window and watched as the wing exploded.

The only thing I could here over the screaming? The sound of the wind rushing as we fell out of the sky. The oxygen masks dropped and I put it on and took a deep breath as I thought "Holy crap I am going to die". Then matters became worse as I looked to my left and saw Max passed out, I shook him but he didn't show any sign of waking up. Trinity on the other hand was breathing in and out of the oxygen mask at an insane rate. Freezing air was lapping at our faces and the only thing I am thinking is one word PANIC. Trinity grabbed my hand and squeezed, I grabbed Max's hand and I felt our speed increase as the temperature droped even lower than before and at that moment Max and Trinity let go. I waited for the impact of me hitting the earth.

But it never came.


End file.
